Computer systems may include components such as, e.g., network interface cards (NICs) which facilitate input/output operations to permit the computer system to communicate with other devices. NICs may be operable in accord with multiple, different management alert protocols. For example, network interface cards (NICs) may be operable in accord with the alert standard format (ASF) protocol or with the active management technology (AMT) protocol.
In some instances, owners or administrators of computer systems may need to disable a component of the computer system. For example, an owner or administrator of a computer system may need to disable a NIC to enable the use of a different networking device, e.g., a Fibre Channel device. In some circumstances, the ASF protocol and the AMT protocol limit the techniques available to owners or administrators of the computer system to manage the accessibility of a NIC or other components in the computer system.